The Story of Esmeralda Felicity Stevens Wilson (For Finding Carter)
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Felicity has a few secrets up in her sleves. Secrets that no one in Team Arrow or Team Flash know about. Her life has been difficult and a race for survival since the day she was an infant till now twenty four years later! What is her story? Why she is named Esmeralda Felicity Stevens Wilson? Why now she is called Felicity Smoak? *Arrow, Heroes Reborn and Finding Carter crossoverAU
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! Mery Christmas and Happy Holidays! I know i haven't been active at all but i'm a student as you might know so i decided to focus on my studies during the school year and upload stories during my holidays. And because i have two more years till i graduate High School i need to try my best because i want to study abroad.**_

 _ **Anyway, this is a Christmas present to those who love Arrow. This story is a crossover between two of my newly favorite shows called Heroes Reborn and Finding Carter.**_

 _ **For those who know those shows i hope you understand that this story is slightly AU since Ben and Olivia are twins and Esmeralda is Felicity from Arrow Universe also Ben returned from his time in jail and Jared is rotting in jail and not dead, Bird gave birth to hers and Seth's child and named him Seth Junior in memory of Seth.**_

 _ **For those who know the Heroes Reborn is a completely AU situation and i hope you like it. I added some OCs as new memebers of The New Company.**_

 _ **For those who know the Arrow universe let's say that Felicity is more than she let's on. She is named Esmeralda Felicity Stevens and she follows the story the same with Carter's. She is kidnapped along with Carter and she reunites with her family and soon becomes Esmeralda Wilson then she changes her name to Felicity Smoak in order to protect her family from the whole saving the world thing and to stop being recognised by the books David, her dad, wrote and her sister, Taylor, wrote too.**_

 _ **I plan to update a few more stories during my holidays so stick around to see!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **The Story of Esmeralda Felicity Stevens Wilson**_

 **Felicity POV**

My life was never easy. Being kidnapped when you were two years old and living a lie for thirteen years was one of the worst things that happened to me. But the worst is to find out that I was different from anyone in my family because some doctors decided to experiment on me when I was an infant in my mum's womb without her knowledge…and when I reached thirteen to run away because I thought to be dangerous.

Let's take it from the top, shall we?

When I was born I had twin sisters meaning we were triplets, it was me (Esmeralda), Linden (Carter) and Taylor but once we reached two years old. Our biological mum and egg donor kidnapped me and Carter because the system took away her son and daughter, our full brother and sister, Ben and Olivia. Ben and Olivia was a child created because my dad cheated on my mum, Elizabeth, with our biological mum, Lori.

Once i and Carter were kidnapped she raised us really cool, she was a cool and great mum. She let us do what we wanted as long as we have done our homework and household chores. Since I reached thirteen though, things start changing in me….whenever I would get angry to someone my hand would light green and I felt this rush of energy though my veins. One time I got angry with my sister and I grabbed the TV remote wanting to throw it at her and my veins were glowing lime green and the remote exploded in my hands! After that Carter and I start investigating till we found something…they were people like me! They called them Evos!

The sad part was that we were thought as terrorists and we were getting executed for that…afraid that I might be next I made Carter to keep her mouth shut!

The next week my power started showing every time I would woke up or go near electrical devices causing them to explode!

Lori witnessed that and she started being afraid of me so I did what I thought best…I hacked into the governments files and tried to find Noah Bennett and ask him to take me away from my family in order not to get them killed. Once I found it I faked that I was sick and stayed home and once Lori was gone to work I took the first train from New York to Odessa City.

Thank God that I wasn't tested in anywhere since I stuck around with other families faking that I was their kid. Once I reached Odessa I followed the map of the city I had bought and tried to find Noah Bennett's house and I did..it was a mansion like house just outside Odessa.

That moment I thought it changed my life. I climbed the gates and I came face to face with a blonde girl that looked at me confused in seconds I raised my hands and show her that they were glowing and she smiled sadly and motioned me to follow her.

Once I did I saw Noah and an elder woman talking and a boy stand next to them, the blonde girl motioned me to follow her in her room.

"You are like me!" She said smiling once we reached her room.

"Yes, I think so. I'm Esmeralda." I said extending my hand for a handshake.

"I know who you are, my great grandma saw you in her dreams, she knows you will arrive in any minute." She spoke as she gave me a t-shirt and jeans.

Confused I looked at them and she laughed.

"You don't expect me to let her see you dressed in shorts and bare back t-shirt…she will freak! She likes clothes that cover your body." She said to me once she handed me a towel and pushed me inside the bathroom.

Even more confused I asked her what I was supposed to do with all those things and she told me that I needed to clean up because today was her birthday and they planned a party with her grandpa and twin brother.

I was shocked that she had a twin and I confessed to her that I also had a twin sister. When I came out of the bathroom I came face to face with Noah and the same elderly woman looking at me with unreadable faces. I gulped and before I knew it Noah took out his gun and tried to shoot me but without thinking I raised my hand and made the gun melt in his hands and then he tried to punch me but putting in action what Max, mine and Carter's best friend, taught me I caught his wrist twisted and gave him a hit with my knee in the chest and gut and then twist his hands and flip him over to the ground.

Everyone in the room looked shocked and scared but Noah laughed and stood up.

"She is the one, Angela. I'm Noah Bennett. Where did you learn those moves?" He asked me once he stood up and received a glass of water from the maid there.

"I…I live in New York." I had said and cause Angela and Noah to laugh.

After that my quest started…me, Malina and Tommie were trained by Hiro, Tommie's foster dad, on self defense and master our powers. But the ten months after that Noah visited us again and separated us, Tommie went back to Odessa, Malina to Alaska with her protector Farah while Noah took me with him and a guy named Quentin.

For the last five months we were on the road trying to find out what Renautas was planning with using us.

After we met with Taylor, the daughter of CEO of Renautas, we were reconnected with Malina, Farah and Tommie after Molly Walker's death and met with Carlos, Jose, Miko, Ren. All together saved Micka from Matt Parkman and we started our mission. For the past one year we were all trained on how to work as a team from Noah and Hiro. And when the moment came we saved the world. We manage to stop the earth from burning to the ground by the sun's radiation which I control while Malina and Tommie froze time and she brought the moon in front of the sun causing an Eclipse that cooled the sun down and cause snow to fall all over the earth in order to drop the temperature. After that we were exhausted and Noah thought it was better if I went back home to my family since I was gone for three years now.

Nervous and worried I returned to New York and once I reunited with my sister and Lori I was tangled in another drama, I told them that I was accepted in a Boarding School and afraid that Lori won't let me I run away and joined it, she was angry with me but eventually was thankful I was okay. Carter and I with our friends went out to celebrate my return and we end up in jail and then we got tested in our DNA, somehow I manage to change my DNA and show that I was entirely human..later I discovered that with the Eclipse me and Malina caused I got a new set of powers…I could control my blood and the blood of others while creating electricity balls and charge my phone by just holding it…cool huh?

After they told us that me and Carter were kidnapped we were taken to our real family and from there, our lives turned upside down. We met new friends, new lovers, new siblings, new parents, got kidnapped again….returned, bonded with our friends and family even more.

Two years after we met our full brother and sister, Ben and Olivia, Lori and Elizabeth with David start being civil and I with Gabe start dating while Crush returned from the army base he was in and started dating Carter again. While Jared was in jail and Ben was doing his time for the credit card scam.

Three years after Seth's death and Seth Junior's birth our friend, Bird and I moved to Starling City, while Crush and Carter got married and moved to Central City. Max and Taylor stayed in Virginia Falls while Taylor became an author and Max start teaching Herbalist in the local Community College. As for Grant, he moved to Starling City too while he works as a Game designer and Emily, his girlfriend, works along with him. Olivia got out of rehab and start school and graduate with top marks and decide to become a Sociologist. Gabe and I continue dating till two months ago that's when I told him that I thought I started having feeling for Oliver, he understood and the only reason we broke up was because he would be moving to National City for his job as a Journalist and we both needed time to prioritize.

As for my friends; Malina, Tommie, Micka, Ren, Jose, Carlos, Farah, Taylor, Hiro and Noah, I never lost touch with them. Not a single day passed that I didn't update them on my life and they did the same too.

They also moved to Starling City once I told them that Oliver was the vigilante, Carlos and Jose laughed since Carlos' brother and Jose's father was the first Vigilante we met and he was helping our kind to pass safely in Canada in the dark days, when we were hunted.

Micka and his team mates along with us rebuild The Company with new rules, we would find Evos and train them and then send them back to their lives that way they wouldn't harm anyone. One of the previous Heroes, the Hencian, manage to make the whole government and world forget the whole Evos existence, since then we've been operating in the dark.

But in order to separate these two different lives with the one I had the last one year I had to change my name for two reasons. The first reason was because a lot of times I was getting recognized by the books my dad wrote about mine and Carter disappearing and arrival. And later on about the spin-off books Taylor wrote about our lives. The second reason was in order to protect myself and those I love so they don't find out what I did with my powers back when I was thirteen and sixteen.

So now, I've been looking at Sara, Oliver and Diggs fighting while reading my sister's book about our adventures with Jared, Max's father, Crush's uncle and Ben's trial. I smiled sadly when I read the part about Seth's death since it was my idea to get him out the shop so things won't be bad but turns out the bastard didn't need protection! I should have burned his fucking bar down! He send my brother, Ben, to the foster system and in jail while he promised he wouldn't! And hurt Carter!

Suddenly the sound of Sara's whimper brought me back and I saw that my hands start to glow. Quickly I let the book down and run to the bathroom where I splashed them with freezing cold water.

Once I was ready to come out I returned and I heard them speak about scars and bullet holes. I laughed at the memories of how many of those I had in each side of my body…you might start thinking that my super power is to wring the pasta after they are boiled…

Suddenly my phone rang causing me to look at it since I heard the ring tone and it was Tommie's ring tone.

"Esmeralda we need extra help…an Evo has gone mad, he is abusive towards his family and we afraid that we cannot let him live!" I heard Tommie shout at the phone and quickly walked out of the lair into the bar and from there pushed people away and went to the parking lot.

Just as I was in my car I took off my skirt and shirt and put simple white shirt and jeans and kicked off my shoes and I was left with my socks.

"I'm coming. Address please." I said with a sigh once I was ready.

He gave me the address which happened to be a in the right turn of the club I was so I run towards it without paying attention to the six shadows behind me. Three shadows standing in the entrance of the club shocked and other three on the rooftop with guns on them.

 **Oliver POV**

We saw Felicity rush out of the lair and we run behind her since it must have been important and as her friends she might want our moral support.

But what we saw was weird…she start undressing in front of her car and we saw scars, bullet wounds and knife wounds but also a small tattoo on her shoulder. Once she was dressed in white plain t-shirt and jeans she kicked off her shoes and told something to the phone then hangs up and start running towards the Glades.

Worried we all went back to the lair dressed in our Vigilante costumes and Diggs tracked her phone and we saw where she was.

Once we arrived what we saw couldn't explain what we've known about this world anymore.

I saw Felicity fighting hand in hand combat with some armed men when suddenly she was knocked down by one of the three of them.

"What? That's all you got? Erica told us you saved the world…yeah right!" The man that knocked her out spatted at her.

She saved the world?

When?

"DO NOT MENTION THAT NAME EVER EVER AGAIN!" She roared at them as she looked at them and her eyes shine lime green and suddenly she raised her hand and shot them with lime green lighting!

"Esmeralda! STOP! YOU GOT OUT OF CONTROL!" A man teleported next to her in seconds after her outburst as she tried to walk up to them and finish them.

"TOMMIE LET ME GO! THEY NEED TO PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ME AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US! I'M TIRED OF FIGHTING THEM TWENTY FOUR YEARS NOW!" She yelled at him as in her hand she had a lime green ball of energy.

Esmeralda? Tommie? What she was fighting for twenty four years?

Suddenly the man disappeared and reappeared with a Japanese girl with a katana sword.

"She is out of control again…" He said to her and she nodded.

"Esme? I know it's close to the Eclipse and you are out of control but please calm down! Do it for Molly and your family, for us who still need you!" She said in English as she stood in front of Felicity.

"Seriously? You refer to Molly while she is like this?" The man said in Japanese which shocked me a little. The girl glared at him and that made him shut up.

"Don't you think I can understand you, idiots?" Felicity also replied in Japanese which shocked me even more!

She knew Japanese? Since when?

Both the woman and the man face palmed at the same time causing Felicity to use it as an advantage and with one flip of her wrist they were glued to the wall of the house on her left side.

WHAT THE FUCK?

"See what you've done?" The woman groaned at the man who tried to move in order to get free.

Felicity walked slowly towards the unconscious men and kneeled next to them and her hands light the lime green electricity balls but as she was ready to burn them a Japanese mid-sixty guy showed up out of nowhere picked the katana from the ground and charged towards Felicity. Felicity having sensed him she quickly fired whatever she was holding against him but it hit a force field and backfired to Felicity's face causing her to be blasted away and hit her head on the wall and fall down.

"How many times have I told you not to call Felicity for help when the Eclipse is in two weeks?" The man dressed in a suit said and another Japanese guy suddenly became visible as another girl with red hair was holding him by the shoulder.

"Sorry, grandpa." The Tommie guy spoke in regret as a blonde girl with straight hair chuckled at the scene in front of her.

"Hiro, I think we should let my brother there for the night…" She said while the Tommie guy cursed at her.

"No, Malina, we need to take care of Esmeralda. The Eclipse has the worst effect on her than it did twenty four years ago. The solar radiation she consumed gets out of control when the moon gets the whole power and instead of losing them she cannot contain them." The Japanese mid sixties guy said as he looked with sadness at Felicity.

I could see the respect he felt for her by the look he gave her.

How can someone consume solar radiation and survive?

She caused an Eclipse twenty four years ago? Why? How?

"So that's why I'm going to use this on her." Another woman showed up from the behind them and walked up to Felicity and put something in her nose that made Felicity's body jerk and a whimper to be sound form her unconscious mouth.

Did it hurt?

"Are you sure that will contain her powers instead of feeding her more?" The Japanese mid-twenties guy who was invisible asked with worry and fear.

"Yes, Ren. I'm sure. Me and Jose work on it for ten years now, just in case we come across another abusive Evo like the one we defeated this evening." She spoke with authority and sadness in her voice as men in suits arrived with BMW and took Felicity's unconscious body.

Where are they taking her?

"She is a Hero, Taylor." The blonde said in respect.

"I know. All of you are. You saved our species by putting yourselves at harm's way. Esmeralda more than anyone." She said with sadness as she walked towards the BMW and climbed to the driver's seat and drove away.

 _ **So? What do you think? I'm planning to keep it one-shot but if you want to add another chapter please leave a review telling me so.**_

 ** _Also go check out my other social accounts such as:_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 ** _Instagram: VICKYTZALACHANI_**

 ** _Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani_**

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl 99_**

 ** _Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Google+ : Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _See you!_**

 ** _-Vicky_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happy New Years Eve! I hope you like this chapter! I'm planning to write one more chapter. I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Shoutout For Chapter 1:**_

TheFeels4Olicity: _**Hello! Thank you for your feedback! I hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Thank you for the 2 follows and 2 favorites! I hope i gain more to this story because i was puzzeling to upload that kind of story.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **The Story Of Esmeralda Felicity Stevens Wilson.**_

 **Felicity/Esmeralda POV**

I felt my whole body floating and being weird….like the weight I felt due to the Eclipse was done and I felt normal again!

I slowly open my eyes and I saw I was in a hospital like room and a hand was holding mine. Confused I saw Taylor sitting next to my bed in a chair and holding my hand while reading my dad's book about our kidnapping.

My dad's and my sister's books helped Taylor get over her mother's execution and taught her a lot of life lessons. Yeah, I said execution. We couldn't let Erica live even if we erased her memory she would slip back at the same habits. Once power hungry always power hungry.

So Taylor took the responsibility as the co-CEO of The New Company to execute her own mother…I know cruel…but Taylor told us that she never felt like she was her mother and that now she had a family, us, the Haunted Evos. The CEO of The New Company is Noah Bennett.

"You are awake, Esme?" Taylor asked as I squeezed her hand and she let down the book.

"Yes, I am. I feel weightless…why? Did the Eclipse passed?" I asked with a hoarse voice that cause Taylor to look in her bag for a bottle of water.

Once I extended my hand to grab it I saw what had happened…my hand were burned…they looked red and brown…like dead skin.

I let a sob at the sight that caused Taylor to cover them with the duvets and help me drink water with a straw while looking sad at me.

"Aurora and Ren had use their powers against you in order to snap out of the whole stance you were." She told me with a sad tone as she let the bottle to the table next to my bed.

Aurora Gilbert was a girl from Australia, she was twenty two and got her powers in the Eclipse me and Malina caused. She is immune to every power and sickness. She has red hair and white skin and green eyes. She was the only survivor of her family and she was taken capture by Renautas while she was only eight years old, the government killed her parents in front of her eyes.

Ren had the power of Force Field, he also received his powers due to the Eclipse me and Malina did and he was married to Miko.

I looked at the room around me and I saw that it was all white with a window that showed a garden with roses and an apple tree and green grass. Inside the room it had a small white couch with a glass table and two poufs that were my favorite colors, lime green and light blue. Next to my bed were two night stands with my favorite books and magazines and small lamps to each sides. Also there was a plasma TV at the diagonal side of the room next to the door that probably led to The New Company's hospital wing which was to my right side.

I sighed as I realized that the room was designed for me and that told me that I would be here for quiet the time.

"What happened to me, Taylor?" I asked as I was done looking around the room and I looked at her. Taylor looked like she hadn't slept two days and maybe more.

"Well, what is the last thing you remember?" She asked me and I closed my eyes.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **I run to the address Tommie told me and I saw that Tommie was aiming his gun to a middle thirty guy who had a broken beer bottle in his hands and it was full of blood and in front of him was a six year old unconscious boy and at the corner of the alley was a woman crying and afraid with cuts, bruises and burns on her shoulders while her face was bruised and she was held back by Noah and Malina as she screamed her son's name.**_

" _ **NO! GABRIEL! MY BABY BOY! NO!" She sobbed in pain and grief. Malina was trying her best to keep her back while Martin, a boy that could manipulate the feelings of others, was trying to calm her down.**_

 _ **Shocked I looked frantically around me when suddenly I felt a teaser in my shoulder that made me fall on my knees and then I heard sound of shot gun. Next thing I know I stand up with pain and I saw Tommie holding his gun and the middle thirty man had a bullet wound on his forehead that was bleeding and he fell on his knees and then he was face first down, dead.**_

 _ **For seconds I look at Tommie and his face is full of blood and then I look the crying woman who now was full crying on Malina's and Martin's embrace. But soon I felt a kick on my back that caused me to fall down.**_

 _ **I stood up and I was ready to fight whoever was. But I came face to face with military armed men with guns and bulletproof guns. I raised my hands in surrender and smirked.**_

" _ **I'll fight fair and square if you let your guns down and fight me hand in hand, I won't use my powers." I said to them and the leader of the group got rid of his gun first and soon was followed by the others.**_

 _ **Soon I was found to fight hand in hand with three military trained men. I was trained as a Samurai not as a soldier so I had advantage to be quick and smarted so I manage to break the hand of one of the men and then to snap his neck.**_

 _ **As I turned to continue to fight after sparing a last glance at the dead body I was punched with so much strength that I fell down.**_

" _ **What? That's all you got? Erica told us you saved the world…yeah right!" The man that knocked me down mockingly said as the other one laughed.**_

" _ **DO NOT MENTION THAT NAME EVER EVER AGAIN!" I roared at them as I looked at them and I felt my eyes shine lime green and suddenly my hands to start burning so I raised them and shot them with lime green lighting.**_

 _ **End Of Flashback.**_

I finished telling her what I remembered with closed eyes.

"That was the beginning of you getting out of control, Esme. After that you killed them. Tommie, Miko, Hiro, Aurora and Ren tried to stop you but it was too late you had killed them." Taylor said with sadness.

"You were there?" I asked confused and she nodded as she showed me a device.

"That device was designed especially for you, to contain you in case you got out of control. Jose and I fix it…we finished it just in time for you. I've been working on this project for ten years. You feel weightless because that machine injected you with Novocain and that made you numb and stopped your powers form burning you to the ground too." She said with a sad voice.

"I was about to explode, wasn't i?" I asked in shame.

Taylor nodded as she stood up and went to the window and closed the curtains which were also white.

"Why my hands are burned. Did my power back fired at me?" I asked confused as I looked at them and tried to touch them but I couldn't feel anything, pain or dryness.

"When Hiro tried to use Miko's katana you tried to attack him so Farah acted on instinct and grabbed Ren's shoulder and he made a force field that protected Hiro but Farah and Ren were in the harm's way so Aurora stepped in front of them and you electrocute her but she is immune, as we both know, so your powers were back fired, so you were thrown back from the impact and you were unconscious. Your hands were burned from the impact but you didn't die because your body manage to consume the electricity before I had a chance to put the device in your nose so you can be contained. When I did we took you in here. Your system was overloaded with electricity and radiation and you continue going into shock that burned worse your hands and shoulder so we did what we thought to be appropriate we put you into a coma and injected you with Claire Bennett's remaining blood supply we had. And like that you survived." Taylor finished her speech and it made me get a few flashbacks like my spirit was outside my body.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **I remembered especially the scene of me going into shock and green lighting to surrounding my body while Jose with other doctors tried to stabilize me but I flat lined.**_

 _ **End Of Flashback.**_

"I remember when I flat lined. I died, didn't i?" I asked with shock at Taylor who was mirroring my expression.

"How? I mean, yes, you died for twenty whole minutes but somehow you were brought back. How do you remember that?" She asked in shock.

Suddenly another flashback flooded my brain.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **I was screaming at my dead body to come back and that I was not ready to go, yet. Next thing I know my hands had red lighting and I touched my body and caused it to go into shock. I smiled as I looked at my hands and then I heard a voice that said:**_

" _ **Esmeralda, take care of my children and dad and my blood. See you when the time comes" The voice said and I looked at the source and I saw Claire Bennett looking at me with a smile.**_

" _ **I will. I promise. Thank you." I said to her and then I disappeared.**_

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

"I saw Claire Bennett." I said in shock and I looked at Taylor who had tears in her eyes.

"I brought myself back. I mean spirit me brought me back." I said trying to process what had happened to me.

Suddenly I was attacked into a hug by Taylor who was full on crying now.

"I'm still here, Tay." I said trying to sound hopeful but Taylor tightens her grip and cried harder.

"Claire's blood will heal me, don't worry." I said with a hopeful smile as I tried to hug her too but we were interrupted by Jose.

"Sorry, girls. I need to check you." He said serious as he looked at my card that wrote my progress.

"Did I do something wrong, Jose?" I asked confused by his serious reaction.

"Yes. You hurt Aurora." He said angry at me and his glare was full of hate.

What? Shocked I looked at Taylor who had her head down in sadness.

"Is she okay? I thought she was immune." I asked confused and worried.

"She is in a coma thanks to you! The volt of electricity you had broke the shield Ren did and Aurora was thrown away too, she hit her head and it was blood coming out her nose. Which means she has a head trauma!" Jose rambled angry at me and caused me to feel guilty.

Jose was in love with Aurora and he was trying to win her but I screwed every chance he had to happiness by almost killing her.

"Can I see her?" I asked Jose with pleading eyes.

"Yes." He said in cold voice and finished filling some blanks in my card and slammed the door behind him.

I sighed and tried to stand up and I saw that my legs were also burned too!

Shit!

Taylor hurried to help me stand and she guided me to Aurora's room. Everyone was looking at me with shock expression inside the hospital.

Once we reached Aurora's room I saw her unconscious and pale while her red hair were shaved and in their place was a bloody bandage.

"She went into a surgery." Taylor told me.

"Oh! God! I destroyed her life." I whispered and I walked slowly next to her.

I felt the electricity radiate out of her. Suddenly I was in a stance; I couldn't control my limbs anymore.

My hand raised and I touched her head and suddenly blue electricity started getting out of her head and climbing onto my hand. Shocked I looked at the heart machine that was going crazy and beeping.

Aurora's body started shaking as my hand move over her body gathering different colors of electricity. Once I reached her toes the heart machine stopped beeping and Aurora opened her eyes and looked at me.

Her skin tone started coming back again. I looked at my hands and I saw that the electricity start going over me and circling me.

"WHAT THE BLOODY…Esmeralda?" Jose barged inside the room and I looked at him smiling.

"Jose, don't come closer!" Taylor yelled at him and tried to stop him from coming any closer.

"What is she doing? Is she going to kill Aurora?" Jose asked frantically and confused.

"She healed her. She took away the remaining electricity and radiation that was in Aurora's body and was blocking her gift from healing her." Taylor tried to reason with Jose who was fighting against her grip.

"Jose, what happened? Where is my hair gone?" Aurora's weak voice was heard as she touched her head.

I stopped looking at them and stepped away feeling dizzy from the energy I took away. Taylor hurried to help me sit down.

"Um..Aurora we had to shave you hair in order to proceed into surgery. You suffer from head trauma and internal bleeding, we had to stop it." Jose said in his professional voice and a little scared.

Everyone inside The New Company knew how much Aurora loved her hair.

"WHAT?" Aurora yelled at him causing Jose to stumbled back.

Taylor and I laughed at the scene and Taylor whispered at me.

"And she is back, ladies and gentlemen!" She said laughing.

I was grateful that I saved Aurora.

 **Noah Bennett POV**

I was in my office going over the camera surveillance with what had happened two nights ago and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about the three armed men. Who send them? Who is still remembers the existence of Evos?

Suddenly the door opened and my grandchildren walked inside.

"Grandpa we run a DNA test to the dead bodies and we found something. Malina go head." Tommie or I like to call him Nathan said with a serious voice.

"Those men went missing around a year ago. The guy Felicity killed first was named Marcel Gibson and he was Navy soldier that didn't show up and his family's Christmas dinner a year ago. The leader of the group was named Sheldon Williams and he was in the Special Forces and Felicity's brother in law, Cameron Mason was his boss. Sheldon went missing from their base in Central City two months after Gibson was taken. Lastly, Nicolas Angelou was a NASA trained astronaut and Greek transferred that was disappeared from his 35th birthday party in Starling City while visiting his fiancé and twin kids." Malina said as she showed one by one their files.

"How did they attack? Did they lose anyone by Evos?" I asked confused. I couldn't connect the attack with the faces.

"Grandpa, I think I have a theory on who might be targeting us." Nathan said deep in thoughts.

"Go ahead then say it, Nathan!" I exclaimed after two minutes of silence.

"Matt Parkman. He has motive to send people to kill Felicity. Felicity took away his son and wife." Nathan reasoned with us.

"You mean that he send those men with the mind trick he does?" Malina asked and the door and we saw Matt Parkman Junior looking at us wide eyed and angry.

Esmeralda had taken Matt junior and his mother away from Mr. Parkman because he was driven insane by the use of his gift and Esmeralda wasn't sure if he keep abducting Evos and testing them so she took them away and uncover to them what he's been doing all this time and naturally his wife was disgust by him.

So she joined us and she was protected by us.

"I know how we can draw him out." Matt junior said. He was a twenty years old man, he was trained as a field agent for the Company.

"So we use you to make him accept his involvement?" I asked Matt JR. to make sure he was on board with my plan.

"Yes, sir." He said and nodded. I smiled and Tommie with Malina and him sat in my office to discuss the matter further.

About half hour later we had agree to draw him out when the sun comes done so we won't cause too much attention.

Matt JR had being talking regularly with his father and he knew where he was living so we had this advantage on our side.

Once they left I replayed the video and I saw three more shadows I hadn't seen the previous time I played it.

Those shadows were the Vigilante team Esmeralda was helping, speaking of which I need to check on her.

As I stood up from my office I felt my back ache…yep being fifty something years old isn't all sunshine and rainbows…

I open the door and I saw Taylor being ready to knock my door. I smiled and she hugged. I saw her like my daughter after so many years helping us but she would never replace my Claire Bear.

"What can I do for you, Taylor?" I asked once she got out of my embrace.

"Esme is awake and she healed Aurora. Would you like to speak to her?" She said with a smile. Taylor had really bonded with Esmeralda from the first time they met.

They made a kick ass pair. At first though they fought about everything but once Esmeralda risked her life in order to save Francis, Taylor warmed up to her and soon became the best of friends.

"How did she heal Aurora?" I asked amazed by the news.

"She sucked the electricity right out of Aurora. It was like she was in a stance and neither I nor Jose could stop her." She said with amazement and excitement that her best friend survived.

"That's interesting, can I talk to her or is she sleeping?" I asked with a smile. I felt very fortuned that she survived. I saw her flat lining and for a moment I lost the closest thing I had to a reminder of my ex-wife and to tell you the truth Esmeralda amazed me to a whole new level.

She had been through hell and back with us and her own family. Being kidnapped for thirteen years, three of them fighting for her life into a war that had being active for four generations, surviving through that. And on top of that having all the drama with meeting her biological family being kidnapped two more times by Cameron Mason's uncle and then by Lori and losing her friend, Seth. And now helping with the Arrow and the Flash.

She a Hero herself!

Lost in thoughts I walked into her room only to see her watching TV with a sad look on her face.

"I've been out for two whole days." She stated once she felt my presence.

"Yes. How are you feeling now?" I asked as I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Better now that I healed Aurora and ate something and went to the bathroom and had a bath and in general realized what was going on." She rambled with a smile as she returned the hug.

"I'm glad. What did you ate, I hope something healthy." I said smiling. She hated healthy food.

"Yes, tomato soup and fries and chocolate milk…then went to the bathroom and puke and then I ate a hamburger." She said with a childish smile. I laughed at her and sat down.

After a few minutes of silence I had to speak to her about Cameron's man.

"Esmeralda, have you told your parents about your powers?" I asked hesitated and she looked at me with a weird look.

"Yes I have, to Carter and Crush. Carter helped me to find you, you know. And Crush learnt it because I saved us from his uncle." She told me with a small smile.

"Good. Do you remember that you asked me about one of his men that went missing? Sheldon Williams?" I asked more hesitant.

"Yes. What about him?" She said having her full attention as she turned off the TV.

"You killed him two days ago. He was part of the group of men that they were there. We have evidence to believe that Matt Parkman did this to them in order to kill you as a payback for taking away his wife and child." I said serious.

"WHAT? OH! GOD!" Her reaction scared me. She had tears in her eyes and she breathed frantically like she was going into a panic attack and I could tell she was angry at the same time.

"So we decided to hit him back for what he did. We are sending Matt JR and his team to draw him out. But we need your help." I said as I rubbed her back and she started crying.

"W…what can I do? Is the least I can do in order to honor their memory." She sobbed as she spoke and tried to wipe her tears away with her burned hands.

I winched at the sight of them. That must hurt, not only to see but to feel too.

"You can tell their families and bosses that they were found dead." I told her carefully and she nodded.

"Also, as a man that have been lying his whole life, I suggest to come out to your friends, the vigilante ones. They might have seen you fight two nights ago." I told her as I gave her a tissue to blow her nose and another one to wipe her tears so she won't have to use her hands.

"What if they don't accept me?" She asked and she looked at me. Her blue eyes looked in pain and tortured.

She was way too young to have been through what she has.

"If they don't then you can disappear from their lives, we can make Felicity Smoak die and Esmeralda Felicity Stevens Wilson will be free." I told her with a small smile as I hugged her.

"Thank you, Noah. Thank you for everything." She whispered to me as she cried in my arms.

Poor girl…

After she got out of my embrace she wiped her tears and took a long deep breath and smiled at me.

"From where do I start?" She asked and I laughed. She needs to stay for at least another week here, till the eclipse is gone and she will be in control again and the people around safe from her.

"Slow down, Esmeralda, you need to fully recover and the Eclipse to be done." I said with a chuckled.

"I can travel to Central City and come in contact with Crush…wait what? Another week in here?! Oliver and the rest of them will look for me Noah!" She exclaimed in worry and anger.

"And you see yourself ready to walk out of here like this? Over 80% of your body is burned so much that a normal person would have to be dead by now! Claire's blood needs time to heal such damage, Esmeralda. Also if you walk out of this hospital which is designed to stop your powers I'm sure you will feel the impact the Eclipse has on you and the pain you don't feel now." I told her serious as I put my right hand on her right shoulder stopping her from standing up.

"What do you mean I will feel the pain of the burns if I walk out of the building?" Esmeralda asked confused and looked at her burned hands.

The damage that had been done by her powers to her body is survey and Claire's blood needs at least 48 hours to fully heal her.

"As you might know we lost you and then had to put Claire's blood in you in order to heal you, but the burns are survey and you need 48 hours to heal completely. Also the building is designed to shut off your powers and any powers in general and because you were hurt by your powers the electricity you consume from Aurora will have a negative effect such as burn you all over again, you need time for your body to heal and reject that time of negative energy which we don't know how long it will take." I told her truthfully still having my hand on her shoulder.

"Alright but what should I tell Oliver and the rest of them?" She asked in thoughts.

"That you have a family emergency and you needed to head back to Las Vegas. FYI you are in Odessa for real this time. Also you going to call him from a burner phone just in case they will track your call back to us." I told her as I searched my pockets for the phone I had taken from my office so I can give it to her.

Once I found it I gave to her and left the room with a small smile.

 **Oliver POV**

I was in the lair beating a dummy and thinking back to two nights ago. I've been calling Felicity's phone but she was not answering and I was beginning to worry.

Where are you Felicity? What have you gotten yourself into?

Suddenly my phone ranged and I saw on the screen the Blocked ID, my heart speed up. Was she kidnapped and they called me to tell she will die if I don't surrender?

"Hello?" I asked with my voice emotionless.

"Oliver? It's me Felicity. I'm alright!" She sounded tired and emotionally drained.

OH! God! Is she alright?

"I…I saw what happened two nights ago…I won't judge but tell me are you in trouble?" I asked without caring if she heard my emotions.

I was worried when I saw her being blasted away I thought she was dead. All those days I was trying to realize what I would do if she was dead. How my life would be.

"Yes I am but nothing I can't take care of." She said as she coughed and I heard a door open.

"Esme, Aurora is awake and asks to see you. See wants to thank you for saving her and I'm sorry for acting the way I did. Oh! You are on the phone sorry…go to Aurora when you are done." I male voice said and I heard the door closing again.

"Who was that? What is going on?" I asked panicked.

"Nothing. Look I have some family drama to take care of. I will be gone for some time but when I return I can answer your questions." She said and I could hear she was moving around.

"Okay, be careful and keep in touch." I said and the phone call ended.

I wanted to tell her that I loved her but the man's voice made me curious.

I have to wait and see…I wonder what is really going on..

 _ **So? What do you think? Do you like it! What do you think will happen next? Will Team Arrow and Team Flash react to Felicity's secret life? How will Crush react when he learns about his dead employ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! I know i have to upload in this one for so long but i had lost the 3rd chapter and now that i found it i decided to upload it! I hope you enjoy it!**_

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **The Story of Esmeralda Felicity Stevens Wilson**_

 **Esmeralda/Felicity**

It was two weeks since I was emitted in the hospital and now I was on my way to Central City to talk to my sister and brother-in-law about his man and that he is dead and I was the reason.

With me were Taylor, Malina, Tommie and Noah. As we drove to Central from Odessa I was so exhausted by the continuum shots of Novocain I had in my system, because Jose was afraid that I would found my powers again and the sun will burn me again since the Eclipse had yet to pass, so I was sleeping all the way there; an 8 hours drive.

My body was looking like I was tanned while wearing a net on me. I felt ugly but I used it as a joke most of the time. Noah says that his daughter's blood will fix me soon, it's working slow because my internal organs were a little damaged too so I was technically still healing and by sucking from Aurora the electricity I worsen my condition ten times more which slowed the process of healing even more.

I woke up at the sound of voices greeting each other only to see cops outside the car.

"What is going on?" I asked confused at one of the cop who was about to shook me awake.

"You have to come with us." He said with a sorry look on his eyes as he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the car.

"Hey! Watch it! She is injured!" Tommie yelled at them and the guy who was holding me saw the burns and he let me immediately and apologized.

"Who are you guys?" I asked and he looked at me confused at the sound of my voice.

"We are looking for you. You are under the arrest for the murders of Sheldon Williams, Marcel Gibson and Nicolas Angelou. You have the right to remain silent. Whatever you say will be held against you in the court of law. You have a right to a lawyer." The guy that woke me up said as he gently put my hands in handcuffs.

"Who told you about it?" Noah asked in confusion.

"I did. Long time no see, Bennett. Esmeralda Wilson." Matt Packman said as he walked out of the SUV with an evil smirk.

I just glared at him.

"You set me up! You brainwashed those people! Just like you did twenty four years ago for Erica and Renautas! You send those men and especially Sheldon Williams just in time for me to kill them! You drove insane the poor man and made him killed his own son in order to draw our attention and then mine by making him cause chaos! You knew about the Eclipse and how it affects me! You knew I wouldn't have control over my powers and I would hurt someone by mistake! You took advantages of it! He is responsible for their deaths! Not me!" I yelled as they dragged me away!

"I don't have their blood on my hands, sweetie." He said with a mockingly smile on his fat face.

Just like that everything happened in a slow motion. I let a cry of pain as I felt my body being on fire and the next thing I know I'm standing in a dessert place with dead bodies lying around me. Those bodies were Noah, Tommie, Malina, Taylor, Matt Packman and the cops.

I looked above the sky and I saw the Eclipse and then fire all around me. I killed them. Their cars were doubled over and in flames.

I start running when suddenly I was somewhere I knew all too well. My house back in Virginia Falls!

"Esmeralda come with us! We are celebrating Seth's seventh birthday!" Carter, my twin, said with a smile but she wasn't looking at me.

"Be right there." My younger version said with a smile. But then her face got serious and looked at me in the eyes.

My younger version had blonde hair and dyed tip of her hair with different shades of green and blue in honor of the colors of lighting I could manipulate. That's why they were my favorite colours.

"You shouldn't be here, Esmeralda! You should have stayed calm! You should have stayed back and not do anything stupid! You should have let Malina and Tommie handle it! You have to go back! And for the love of everything holy let me heal you! If you keep hurting yourself and others around you my healing abilities won't be able to heal you and you will die!" My younger version said to me with a serious voice and she looked pissed.

"You are not me. Who are you?" I asked confused at my younger self.

"You are right. I wasn't you but now I've became part of you. Let me heal you, Esmeralda. You have to go back." My younger version said to me as she smiled sadly at me and then walked through me. I gasped at the feeling and I closed my eyes for a few seconds only to see flashed of Claire Bennett's life.

Confused I looked at the scene of Seth's birthday and I saw me looking at me with a meaningful look telling me to leave from here.

As I turned around I saw the Team Arrow's lair. What is going on? Why am I watching all this? Am I dead?

Did the cops really catch me?

I focused on the scene in front of me which was Sara sitting on my desk and holding the second book my dad had wrote about our return back to our biological family.

"Check this out, Ollie. It says: "Finding Carter and Felicity, Sequel to Loosing Linden and Esmeralda by David Wilson." And on the inside it has a personal autograph that says "To my second lost daughter, stay strong and keep the light inside you alive no matter what. With love your family." Aha…I didn't know Felicity liked to read biographies." Sara said with an interest as she looked the cover of the book from the front and back of the book.

"I didn't know she still reads books. What is it about?" Oliver said as he continued his training not really paying attention to Sara or the book.

"It says: "After the thirteen years of being kidnapped Linden and Esmeralda Wilson return home safely but who said their arrival won't cause problems in adjustments since buried secrets, broken and new friendships rising, psycho uncles on the loose, kids out of wedlock and most of all is unity at risk of being exposed? Will you chose to tell the truth or keep it a secret? Will you protect the one person you love knowing he's is responsible for your best friend's boyfriend's death? This is based on a true story of the Wilson family." That's pretty interesting plot…it says that is based on a true story…do you think that this Wilson family is related to Slade?" Sara spoke with confusion.

Oliver's attention was full on the book now.

Suddenly I was transferred by a wind to a hill and I saw bunch of kids around the age of sixteen or seventeen and they jumped off the cliff while laughing. They were dressed in bikinis and swimsuits. Then it hit me! They were me and the rest of the Evos on the summer in Mexico! We had a little break while camping in the woods a year after we saved the world.

I smiled at the scene of me and Gabe kissing underwater and then the bonfire songs we sang. Ah! They were good times…

Gabe learnt about Evos because his mother was one of the Renautas scientists before she died and he had stolen one of her files, mine and Molly Walker's. I don't know the reason he holds those files but that's how he threatened me and Carter the first year we arrived at Virginia Falls. He had said that he would call upon all cops and give me up if I dare to hurt Taylor's family. We weren't in the best of terms until Crush's uncle kidnapped me, Olivia and Crush and I had use my powers in order to save my sister, Olivia, from the man that was beating her. So like that Crush knew about my powers, Olivia thought I was some kind of Angel because she was black out after the lightning bolt hit the man. When we got free Gabe was the first who run and hugged me and after that he was my own psychologist and I was his, since his dad, Kyle, died on duty trying to save us.

Why am I shown those things, though?

"So you won't do the mistake and explode." Claire's voice was sound behind and I turn to look at her.

"How?" I asked in shock.

"I'm visiting you in your dream, that's what ghosts do. Don't worry you are not dead, yet. I believe I told you to go back but you went forward and then way back. I did not say to go that back!" She told me with a chuckle as she sat down on the rocks.

"I can't control it. It just takes me whenever it wants!" I told her frustrated.

"That "it" is actually your brain, Esmeralda. Think the car and my dad with my kids and Taylor and you will be there. I talk to you soon again. Keep them safe, will ya?" She said smiling as she stood up and jump off the cliff. I gasped and left starring but soon I remembered she wasn't an actual person but a ghost and that's why she can't be hurt by that fall.

Ghosts.

How am I able to see ghosts? Probably because I died once….maybe is a side effect?

Claire Bennett is always dressed in a white dress like the girls that fall asleep in movies around 1945.

I sighed and I looked around me and tried to do what Claire asked me to do. Think of the car. Think of Malina, Noah, Tommie and Taylor.

Suddenly I opened my eyes and I was inside the car. Shocked and confused I looked behind me only to see the same SUV that Matt Packman was in.

"Noah, take a right turn NOW!" I yelled scaring the crap out of everyone.

Twenty minutes later after I made sure everyone was okay and the SUV lost us, I calmed down and start to look the scenery out of the window. We were outside of Starling City, two and half hours more and we will reach Central City.

"Esme, how did you know that the SUV was following us?" Taylor asked suddenly in confusion.

"I dreamt it." I said with a normal voice without tearing the gaze off the window.

Noah, who was driving, stepped the petal and we were all brought into a halt.

"What the hell, grandpa!" Malina's sleepy voice was heard from the opposite the driver's seat.

"You dreamt it?!" Noah exclaimed in shock as he looked at me in shock.

"Yes, it probably the side effects of Claire's blood in my system. She is a Petreli after all, Noah." I said with a shrug as I yawned.

"What do you mean?" Tommie asked me confused as he tried to connect the piece while Taylor was looking over a book Jose gave her about ghosts….why?

Tommie was sitting next to Taylor and she was next to me.

"I mean it's like I have, for short period of time, whatever power a Petrelli had ever had from the last four generations that till the blood does its healing I will have more powers than I normally would have. I would be like Peter Petrelli before he lost his powers." I said robotically while on the inside I was freaking out how the hell I knew all this information since I had never read a book about ghosts then my attention drifted to the book Taylor was holding, it looked old.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Suddenly I got a flash of a memory of a girl around the age of 14 was climbing a bookcase and then holding the exact book Taylor was holding. The next scene I saw was of the same girl going through the pages while her eyes shined with happiness when suddenly another distant voice said;**_

" _ **Ally, mum is saying we are leaving! Come on!" The voice was heard and I guessed that the person who the voice belonged to was around the age of seventeen.**_

" _ **Be right there, Angela!" The fourteen years old girl said as she grabbed the book and run out of the room.**_

 _ **End Of Flashback:**_

I gasped as I opened and closed my eyes focusing my eyesight to the windshield of the car.

"That's Angela Petrelli's book. Her sister Alison had it." I said emotionless at Taylor who looked at me confused and shocked while Tommie and Malina spoke at the same time;

"Okay, cut it out, Esme! It's creepy!"

"I can't control it! It's like the new abilities flowing through my veins! I think I'm going to explode, Noah!" I exclaimed in worry as I touched my head.

Taylor in seconds closed the book and Tommie gave her another Novocain shot and she injected in me. I sighed at the feeling of my whole body relaxing and numbing.

"Better?" Taylor asked as I nodded and let sleep take me over once again.

But before that I heard a voice, Seth's voice saying;

"It's a brave new world, Esmeralda. Be careful!"

What the hell? I must be losing my mind!

 **Oliver POV**

After the weird phone call that Felicity and I did. I couldn't stop thinking about the sentence the male voice said to Felicity while we were talking.

"Esme, Aurora is awake and asks to see you. See wants to thank you for saving her and I'm sorry for acting the way I did. Oh! You are on the phone sorry…go to Aurora when you are done."

Esme? Thank Felicity for saving her from what?

What is Felicity got herself into and gave her such powers…Barry like powers!?

How she learn to fight like Shado? How did she know Japanese? Who were all these people she was helping?

My mind was running far from the present, back to watching Felicity getting punched and killing the three men with her power blast then suddenly being blasted away and hitting her head and lastly taken away.

Every scene flashed in slow motion in my head while I punched harder the dummy.

Suddenly Sara's voice brought me out of my thoughts, I didn't even knew she walked in the lair.

"Check this out, Ollie. It says: "Finding Carter and Felicity, Sequel to Losing Linden and Esmeralda by David Wilson." And on the inside it has a personal autograph that says "To my second lost daughter, stay strong and keep the light inside you alive no matter what. With love your family." Aha…I didn't know Felicity liked to read biographies." Sara said with an interest as I kept punching the bag and hearing. Suddenly my attention snapped!

Losing Linden and Esmeralda and Finding Carter and Felicity? It can't be a coincidence that the male voice called Felicity "Esme" which is a sort version for the name Esmeralda and Felicity is named Felicity! But what she has to do with this David Wilson guy and calling her "His second lost daughter"?

"I didn't know she still reads books. What is it about?" I said as I continued my training pretending not really paying attention to Sara or the book.

"It says: "After the thirteen years of being kidnapped Linden and Esmeralda Wilson return home safely but who said their arrival won't cause problems in adjustments since buried secrets, broken and new friendships rising, psycho uncles on the loose, kids out of wedlock and most of all; is unity at risk of being exposed? Will you chose to tell the truth or keep it a secret? Will you protect the one person you love knowing he's is responsible for your best friend's boyfriend's death? This is based on a true story of the Wilson family." That's pretty interesting plot…it says that is based on a true story…do you think that this Wilson family is related to Slade?" Sara spoke with confusion.

Now my attention was full on the book and Sara! "Being kidnapped for thirteen years"?! "Esmeralda and Linden Wilson? What is going on?

Was Felicity ever kidnapped? What psycho uncles is the book talking about? Do they really have a connection to Slade?

"I don't think so, Sara. The book looks new." I said as I whipped my sweat away.

Sara opened the book and start reading the page Felicity had marked.

 **Sara is reading:**

" _ **Esmeralda or better called Felicity watched as Jared's dead body laid on the floor and her twin sister, Carter, was not having pulse while Lorri, her former kidnapper and now biological mother was trying to bring her twin sister back to life while crying.**_

 _ **Max was looking scared at Felicity and how she didn't flinched at the idea that she became a killer, her sister's boyfriend's killer.**_

 _ **He was wondering what happened to her the three years she was MIA, he knew that she was lying about the Boarding School in Tokyo! He had seen the files Gabe's late dad had on her and another girl called Molly Walker, they were marked as terrorist. But he will never tell. He had enough troubles to think of, his abusive dad is back in jail after attempting to kill him and his mother and Taylor, his girlfriend and Carter's and Felicity's twin sister, again!**_

 _ **Esmeralda was having a brutal flash back of Molly's death and how Taylor executed her own mother in front of her eyes or how Luke sacrificed himself to the first Solar Flare before it was her time to consume the Solar Radiation.**_

 _ **She killed again. Her brain had grasped that piece of information. Her heart though refused to feel sadness, remorse or regret. She avenged Seth's death! Jared killed Seth in her book… it might not have been directly but the drug Jared sold to Seth killed him. She also avenged Ben's beat up. Her, for nine months, younger brother was beaten up almost to death by Jared's goons!**_

 _ **She killed a killer. She killed a villain and she can't help but feel satisfied with herself not guilty or sad. She did what she had to do again.**_

 _ **Suddenly Lori's voice telling her to run out of the bar since she called an ambulance made her snap out of the trance she was into, gripping the broken Vodka bottle she run out of the bar from the back door when suddenly she fell upon Matt JR looking sad at her.**_

" _ **You killed again didn't you? I saw it." He said as he hugged her and Esmeralda finally realized fully what she had done and broke down.**_

 _ **She had promised Noah and Gabe that she won't be the cause of another death, not after June 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **in Odessa City. She broke that promise.**_

 _ **End of Sara's reading.**_

"What the hell?" Sara exclaimed as she stopped reading the page Felicity had left marked.

"What the hell is this? Is some kind of joke? How can be based on a true story and that girl not being in jail after being accused as a terrorist and she can still roam free?" Sara's anger was what made me want to read the book from the beginning.

What is our Felicity has to do with the Felicity and Esmeralda in the book?

I was so confused but something told me that the book was one of the many pieces of Felicity Smoak's life and I had to figure it out before she was any deeper.

And like that I snatched the book out of Sara's grip and walked out of the Foundry as I was about to walk to a shop to buy a burner phone and call Felicity, I needed answers! I needed them now!

Suddenly on the bar was a couple drinking and speaking in hushed tones.

"Carlos we can't threat Oliver Queen! It's crazy! Felicity will have our heads if she learns that and trust me, I survived Afghanistan and getting shot many times but Felicity's lightning bolt is a way of death that is not on my list!" The woman that had brown skin and dark hair said with Arabic accent in anger and fear.

Why is she afraid of Felicity?

"He has hurt her multiple time, Farah! I promised to Noah that I will take care of the Vigilantes that saw the whole thing." The Carlos guy said in Californian accent as he gulped down the tequila he had in his glass.

How they got in? Take care of us? Who is Noah? The same Noah in the book?

"Carlos! You should have known better than judge! You are a Vigilante! Let them do good in this forsaken city!" Farah girl said in anger as she slammed her hand on the stool.

"Yes, but I do good! I don't put arrows in people! I help our kind get in safety!" Carlos said matching the tone with the girl.

Are they married? What am I saying?! This guy is another vigilante that knows my identity! How?

Felicity?

"Help our kind?" What does he mean by that?

I thought it was time to make myself known so I start walking towards the exit while looking the book in my hands and having my ears and my senses ready for attack.

"Mr. Queen! Can we delay you for a moment?" The woman called Farah said with her Arabic accent.

I turn to her and smiled tightly but my smile became real once I saw that their hands were united and they remind me of Felicity and I…if I ever get the chance to ask her out.

"Yes?" I said with the smile on my face pretending I was innocent.

"We want you to let Felicity alone. Got it? She went through enough hell by herself she doesn't need your crap! She has us, her family, the ones that she doesn't have to lie about what's her name or her past." Carlos guy said with anger as he start walking towards with a threaten manner making me fight the urge to hit him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused the same time with the woman who yelled his name in anger.

Lie about her name and past? Why would she feel the need to do that?

"Excuse, Carlos, here. We just think that it would be for the best to cut any connection you have with her once she returns. Not talking to her will help her realize that socializing with people like you will once give her more enemies and darkness, she deserves light, she deserves much more than you can give her and as her family we make sure she is living in a safe environment…well as safe as we can judging by our pasts." Farah girl said with a calm voice and she looked at me straight in the eyes showing me she wasn't afraid of me.

"So Felicity is Esmeralda Wilson from the book?" I asked without breaking eye contact with Farah girl.

"It's not our place to tell you, Mr. Queen. But stay away from her." Carlos said as he grabbed Farah's hand and walked out of Verdant.

To stay away from her? Who do they think they are? They don't get to tell me what to do or tell her what to do!

AGH! Where are you Felicity?

 _ **SO? What do you think? Tell me in your reviews! I don't have an idea what to write next tell me your ideas about this story!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 ** _Tumblr: Fandom-Girl 99_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**


End file.
